


As the world caves in-One Shot

by calliopesmind



Series: One Shot Collection D&D OCs [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, End of the World, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nuclear Warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopesmind/pseuds/calliopesmind
Summary: This work was directly inspired by the song "As The World Caves In" by Matt Maltese. This is a sort of end of the world/nuclear apocalypse AU. This follows the character I currently play in a D&D campaign and her wife. I'm gonna keep this kinda short, the goal is to be able to read this entire work in under 4 minutes; about as long as the song that it was inspired by.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: One Shot Collection D&D OCs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	As the world caves in-One Shot

When your life is handed to you on a silver platter, you never learn how to make a mistake. Choices are made for you, your destiny is written out long before you can walk. That life was easy for me. When I was forced out, I learned to accept the mistakes as I made them. But this...this was a mistake I couldn't come back from. Beings that exist beyond my comprehension saw that 5 strangers and I would bring peace and safety to the world. But, as we soon found out, the gods had put too much faith in us. We lost one, then two, then the entire plan crumbled before we could collect the pieces. Everything slipped out of control, and then we were here. 

The fire had spread long before our arrival in West Micolaz. We fought long and hard. The group that I had spent months with desperately trying to save the world, was at their wits' end. We had exhausted our body of magic, suffered endless slices from swords, and at last done all we could do. I could hear the rumbling of a bomb coming from the east. I decided not to bother dealing with my leaking wounds, it wouldn't matter in a few minutes anyway. I slumped against the edge of a building, not even realizing where I was. The stoney walls of this inn had been my happy place for so many years of my life, it felt perfect that I would die here. I closed my eyes, trying to find a moment of peace before the flames took over. 

Before the darkness could set in, I felt Filia’s hand brush against my cheek. I thought maybe for a moment I had crossed into that afterlife that she was always talking about. She used to describe heaven as a place for people who had done good things in their life. I don't think I deserved an eternity of happiness, and I was right. I wasn't on another plane, Filia was here and she was real. She crouched before me, her soft face was littered with ash and blood. 

“I can't believe you’re really alive,” she said, starting to sob. 

It had been months since I’d seen her. So many months since I disappeared without telling her why I left or where I was going. All she had to go off was a note promising that I’d return. I reached out to move the singed hair out of her face. The flames behind us lit up the sky. The orange light shining through her raven hair reminded me of all the days we used to watch the sunset on the beach. 

I pulled her close, bringing her head to the crook of my neck. Her sobs were muffled beneath my shirt, her hot tears streaming down. Somewhere beneath the singed hair and ash, I could smell the shampoo we once shared together. Her hand crept up and cradled the back of my neck. She pulled me forward, bringing our lips together. For a moment, things were okay. For a brief moment in time, it was just the two of us alone. The heat from the wall of fire lurching towards the city had been forgotten. All that mattered was her fingers curling around my hair and her lips on mine. I failed my mission, everyone was doomed. But, whatever gods are out there decided to spare me today. Because I got to die in Filia’s arms. 

She pulled away from me, smoothing the hair away from my face. 

“Come with me,” she said. “I think I know a nice spot for us.”

Filia helped me climb onto the rooftop of The Violet Garden Inn. The rooftop view of the city was one we frequently enjoyed. It provided just enough privacy to feel like the only two people in the world. The hot terracotta roof burned through my clothes, but I didn't have the strength in me to care anymore. We sat with our legs dangling over the edge of the roof. From here, we could see the ocean. Miles and miles away in the distance was the coast that we spent our summers. But, the sunset was the same. The brilliant orange sky was clouded with plumes of smoke. But out by the coast, there was a hint of blue left. I put my arm around Filia, and she moved closer to rest her head on my chest. 

“When I agreed to marry you,” she started, “I said I wanted to watch the sunset on the beach for the rest of our lives. But, I didn't quite expect our lives to end so soon.”

I gave a pained chuckle, feeling my lungs cry out for clean air. Filia looked up at me, studying my face. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked. 

“I want to remember your face. I need to make sure that I can't forget what you look like so I know how to find you.” 

“There's no way you'll forget, my love”

“Are you going to forget me?” she asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don't know what this magic will do to us. I want to find you again when we cross over.”

“I don't think it’s possible for me to forget my reason for being alive. Filia, I don't know where we’re ending up, but I won't let my soul rest until I find you. Being here with you gave my life purpose, I couldn't stand to spend eternity without you.”

She smiled at my answer. 

The rumbling started again in the east, followed by a thundering boom. We both clapped our hands over our ears on impact. She mouthed something to me I couldn't hear. The ringing in my ears covered all sound. I attempted to say “what?”, but when I spoke no sound came out. I couldn't hear anything. Tears welled up in my eyes as she grabbed my hand. 

In Filia's voice, I heard a telepathic message in my head asking if I was alright. I nodded yes. 

  
We felt another rumbling in the earth, this time followed by more smoke. A wall of heat came our way, getting hotter and hotter by the second. The sweltering heat wasn't enough to singe our nerves, forcing us to suffer through it. Ash rained down, making us both choke on the air. We desperately sucked in air, trying to get clean air in our lungs. The tears began to stream down my face, 

Before the heat consumed us, there was another moment of peace. Time slowed for a few moments, and the heat was calm. I was allowed one breath of clean air before the ash set in again. I held my hand to Filia’s cheek, taking in her face one last time. Her tears had left tracks through the soot and blood on her face. She smiled at me one last time. She was so beautiful in the sunlight. 

She was so beautiful, even before we would be burned to bits. 

She was so beautiful

She was so beautiful 

She was so beautiful 

She 


End file.
